Empress of Slave Deck
by Earth Beast
Summary: Being alone for so long, Naruko Uzumaki found a shadow deck. Soon, she'll collect pretty girls for slaves and never be along again! Is it wong... So what? A mix of the Original, GX, 5D, Zexal and Arc-V series. Femnaru. NaruXYuri monster/human harem. M to MA. Lemons.


**Empress of Slave Deck**

**Chapter 1**

Walking though the ally, is 13 years old girl name Naruko Uzumaki. She has long blond hair, blue eyes and wears black shirt, orange jacket and skirt, and black boots.

She lost her parents when she was four and now living all alone and she hates it. No one will talk to her, not even looking at her. And her only best friend has gone to the Duel Academy Island. Soon, she see Industrial Illusions building. She hope she could get some good cards and hopefully gains some friends.

Later at night, Naruko sneak through the building. A few moments later, she sense something behind the nearby door. After found the door locked, Naruko pull out lockpick and starts picking lock. Soon, the door unlock and slowly enter the room. She look around. It's a storage room and at the far end of the room, is a metal box with something glowing inside.

"I wonder what's inside that box..." Naruko muttered before made her way towards it.

She manage to unlock the box and open it, revealing Duel Monsters deck.

"A deck?" Naruko asked as she pick up the deck and look through it, "Look like something to do with female monsters. That's fine by me as I'm full blown Lesbian and have no interests of men." Soon, she look through the all deck, "With these cards, I could be the new champion."

"_You'll be more then that..._" A voice said.

Naruko look around only yo find no one around. Then Naruko notices something in the deck is glowing. Naruko pull out a single card that glowed.

"_You'll be the Empress of those pretty girls we'll soon collect. I've be waiting for a lone girl like you to find us._" A card said.

Suddenly, the all deck glow bight and flashing the all room. When the glow feint, Naruko was gone!

(A while later)

A long sliver haired man in red businessmen suit, enter the storage room full of suited guards.

"Well?" A man asked.

"Mr Pegasus, all cards are still here... except of one deck." Guard's captain said as he point at the opened box.

Maximillion Pegasus' eyes widen in shock and fear, "Oh no! If this deck fall to the wrong hands, who knows what will happen!"

(3 years later; night time)

A long blond haired woman; Mai Valentine, is driving her car through the middle of no where.

'_Five years since I last seen Joey or others._' Mai thought.

Suddenly, a cloaked teen girl appear out of no where and Mai quickly turn the wheel and stop her car. Mai got out of the car and turn towards the girl.

"Hey! That was dangerous!" Mai said.

"I only want to duel you, cutie." Girl said.

"You nearly kill yourself just to duel me?! You're out of your mind." Mai said.

The moonlight cut through the cloud, revealing the teen girl's lower face from the hood.

"You stopped, didn't you?" Girl asked before pull down her hood to show her long blond haired and blue eyes.

"All because I nearly kill you!" Mai said before calm down, "Look, go bother someone else."

Mai turn to leave only the girl appear in front of her, "I said I want to duel you and you're not leaving unless we duel."

"Fine. If beating you means you'll leave me alone, so beat it." Mai said as she grab her Duel Disk from her car and place on her arm before slot her deck in.

"Only if you beat me." Girl said as she slots her own deck in her golden Duel Disk.

"Before we start, do you have a name?" Mai asked.

"I'm Naruko..." Naruko said while took off her cloak, revealing her outfit.

She wears crimson latex catsuit, where the skin tight material clung closely to Naruko's body, showing off her sexy figure, with her bare C cup breasts exposed along with her pussy and ass, matching high heel boots and a black belt with whip strapped on.

"What's with this outfit?!" Mai asked while her face is blushing.

"You'll find out, soon enough." Naruko said.

With that, their Duel Disks are activate.

"Let's Duel!" Mai and Naruko said.

Naruko: 4000

Mai: 4000

"If you don't mind, I'll make the first move." Naruko said.

Naruko draw a card and look at it along with her hand.

"First off, I play the field spell; Pleasure and Torture Chamber." Naruko said.

Suddenly, Naruko and Mai are surround by walls and now full with torture items. Mai sudden feel something on her lower and enter her pussy and butt. Mai pull up her skirt and lower her panties to see a chastity belt!

"What?!" Mai asked.

"Relax. I got one too." Naruko said, showing off her belt, "With this field spell, all my female monsters gain 300 ATK Points and when the female monster is destroy in battle or by card effect, the owner takes 500 damage. But that will be the least of your worries."

"What do you mean?!" Mai asked.

"You're about to find out. I summon A-Cup Babe in attack mode." Naruko said.

A-Cup Babe

Level 1

Warrior/Effect

Earth

100/0

A naked teenage girl with A-cup breasts, brown hair and blue eyes, appeared.

(A-CB: 100-400)

"I can't attack you because it's my first turn but she can use her special ability." Naruko said.

"What?!" Mai asked.

"You see, once a turn, A-Cup Babe can deal you 200 points of damage." Naruko said.

A-Cup Babe cupped her breasts as they're glow before fire couple of orbs from them and land hard on Mai who scream of pain before moan as the vibrators within the chastity belt went crazy.

Mai: 4000-3800

"And because I used her ability, I can switch her to defense mode. I'll end my turn with two face-downs. Your move Mai." Naruko said.

'_What was that?! That attack felt real and when I lose my Life Points, those vibrators activate. This is crazy._' Mai thought.

"My move!" Mai said.

Mai draw a card and look at it along with her hand.

"I summon Harpie Lady!"

Harpie Lady

Level 4

Winged-Beast

Wind

1300/1400

A pinkish red hair harpy appeared.

"Now, I attack her Babe!" Mai said.

Harpie Lady attack and destroy A-Cup Babe.

"And don't forget about your Field Spell effect. Cause I destroy your female monster, you take 500 points of damage." Mai said.

Naruko: 4000-3500

Naruko's vibrators activate and she moan of pleasure.

"Nice one, Mai but I know you'll attack my Babe which is why my face-down card is... Death Paddle!"

"A what!?" Mai asked.

"Death Paddle activate when my female monster is destroy, and now it will slap 500 out of your Life Points." Naruko said.

Suddenly, a board appear out of no where, ram Mai on her hip, causing her to bend over and a big paddle appear behind Mai and begin paddling her bottom.

"Ow! Hey- Ow!" Mai yelled.

Mai: 3800-3300

Then, the paddle and board disappear.

"Also, when A-Cup Babe is destroy and send to the Graveyard, her other special ability is activate, allowing me to summon B-Cup Babe to take her place." Naruko said.

B-Cup Babe

Level 2

Warrior/Effect

Earth

700/400

A naked teenage girl with B-cup breasts, brown hair and blue eyes, appeared.

(B-CB: 700-1000)

Mai rub her bottom, "Well... I set one card face-down and end my turn." Mai said.

"My turn." Naruko said.

Naruko draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Pretty Fighter in Attack mode." Naruko said.

Pretty Fighter

Level 4

Warrior/Effect

Dark

1500/1300

A yellow hair woman wearing tight wrestling outfit, appear.

(PF: 1500-1800)

"I activate my trap; Gravity Bind! Thanks to this trap, any level 4 or higher can't attack." Mai said.

"Nice one, but I'll use that trap as gateway to bring Tigress!" Naruko said.

Suddenly, Mai's trap card has claw marks before destroy and pop out of the card destruction, is a humanoid tigress.

Tigress

Level 5

Beast-Warrior/Effect

Earth

1800/2300

(T: 1800-2100)

"However, if she summoned by her effect, I have to destroy one of my spell or trap cards and I choose my face-down card." Naruko said.

Tigress turn and destroy her owner's set card.

Mai: 3300-5300

Naruko: 3500-5500

"Hey! how is our Life Points increasing?!" Mai asked in surprise.

"The card I destroyed is my trap, Pleasing Gifts. When this card destroy while face-down, we gain 500 Life Points for every female monsters on the field. And I counted four. so, we gain 2000 points." Naruko said before add, "Now, I activate B-Cup Babe's special ability. Now you take 400 Points of damage."

B-Cup Babe cupped her breasts as they're glow before fire couple of orbs from them and land hard on Mai.

Mai: 5300-4900

"And just like the one before, since used her ability, I can switch her to defense mode. Now, Pretty Fighter, attack Mai's Harpie Lady!" Naruko said.

Pretty Fighter charge at Harpie Lady and punch hard on Harpie's face, destroy her.

Mai: 4900-4400

"And don't forget the effect of my Pleasure and Torture Chamber, since your female monster was destroyed, you lose 500 Life Points." Naruko said.

Mai: 4400-3900

"Oh, and by the way, when Pretty Fighter destroy the monster, she gain half of that monster's ATK points." Naruto said.

(PF: 1800-2450)

"And with that done, Tigress, attack Mai directly!" Naruko said.

Tigress leap towards Mai and slash her with her claw like fingernails, ripping Mai's shirt, revealing her bra covered boobs.

Mai: 3900-1800

"I think that's enough for now. So, I place this card face-down and take a break." Naruko said.

Mai's legs are shaking from those vibrating and pains from attack.

"You're losing badly. You better do something or you'll lose and become mine." Naruko said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked.

"When I win the Duel, you'll become my cute slave for eternity." Naruko said.

"WHAT?! THAT'S CRAZY! YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND! I'm stopping this duel and take you towards the police." Mai said.

Mai press the button of her Duel Disk to turn it off, but it's not working!

Naruko laugh, "There's no getting out of this!"

"And why not?" Mai asked in a bit of fear.

"My deck are Shadow Cards..." Naruko said.

"Shadow Cards?" Mai asked.

"That's right and once played, there's no escape. The only way out is when the Duel end. Now, it's your turn, Mai. Make it count." Naruko said.

'_That girl's nuts! Fine then, I just have to beat her and after that, take her to the police._' Mai thought before say, "It's my move!"

Mai draw a card and look at it.

'_Prefect!_' Mai thought.

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster!" Mai said.

"Nice move, but there's a problem." Naruko started.

Mai looks at Naruko in confuse.

"If someone try to destroy Pleasure and Torture Chamber, she have two choices. One; she must sacrifice one of her monsters, 'which you don't have', or pay half of her Life Points. But, you could not destroy this field spell while my other spells and traps get blown away as they say. Your choice, Mai." Naruko said with a smile.

'_I can't have this crazy Field Spell out. Even if it cost me, I have to get rid of it!_' Mai thought.

"I choose to pay half of my Life Points." Mai said.

Mai: 1800-900

Naruko's Field spell, Death Slap and set card are blow away. With the field spell gone, the chastity belts have disappear.

"And with that insane Field gone, your monsters ATK points return to normal." Mai said.

(B-CB: 1000-700)

(T: 2100-1800)

(PF: 2450-2150)

'_Not to mention this cursed belt is gone too._' Mai thought.

"I really liked that belt. All well, most good things have to come to the end." Naruko said.

"That's what you think! I summon Harpie Channeler in attack mode." Mai said.

Harpie Channeler

Level 4

Winged-Beast/Effect

Wind

1400/1300

A crimson hair harpy with staff in one hand and collar and leah in other, appeared.

"And I activate Channeler's special ability. By discard my other Harpie Lady, I can summon another Harpie monster from my deck. And I choose my Harpie Queen." Mai said.

Harpie Queen

Level 4

Winged-Beast/Effect

Wind

1900/1200

A green hair Harpy wearing a tiara, appear.

"Next, I play Elegant Egotist. If I hand an Harpie Lady on the field, I can summon another one from my deck. And with her on the field, Harpie Queen becomes Harpie Lady. So, with that effect, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady." Mai said.

Cyber Harpie Lady

Level 4

Winged-Beast/Effect

Wind

1800/1300

Armor wearing harpy appeared.

"That's a cool trick. Too bad that might be your last." Naruko said.

"We'll see about that. I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. Thanks to this spell, I can destroy as many of your monsters as I have of my Harpies and you'll take damage equal to all your monsters' ATK points." Mai said.

The three harpies form together to become light blue flaming Phoenix and fly towards Naruko's monsters and then through Naruko.

Naruko: 5500-850

"I play a trap!" Naruko said.

"What?! But I just destroyed your spells and traps." Mai said.

"And I thank you for that. I can only activate the trap card; Fair Giving, within the Graveyard. Now by remove it from play, for each monster that was destroyed by card effect, I draw one card." Naruko started as she draw three cards, "And you gain 1000 Life Points."

Suddenly, the stardust pouring from no where, around Mai.

Mai: 900-3900

"Why are you giving me increasing Life Points?" Mai asked.

"Cause I happen to be a very nice girl. And soon, I'll be a very nice mistress, once I win." Naruko said.

_"If_ you win..." Mai said.

"Right, it all depends on the _cards_." Naruko said before she check her cards, "Talking of which, I summon Sneaky Angel."

Sneaky Angel

Level 3

Fairy/Tuner

Light

1200/500

A short dress wearing angel appear.

"Hey! How can you summoned her during my turn?!" Mai asked.

"When I draw Sneaky Angel by card effect, I can summon her." Naruko said with an smile.

"Well, I just get rid of her." Mai said.

"Ah, ah, ah. Cause you used Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation, you can't attack this turn." Naruko said.

"...Just go, already!" Mai said.

"My, someone needs a timeout." Naruko said.

Naruko draw a card and look at it.

"I summon C-Cup Babe." Naruko said.

C-Cup Babe

Level 3

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1300/900

A naked teenage girl with C-cup breasts, brown hair and blue eyes, appeared.

"And let me guess, you're going to use her special ability to do me some damage?" Mai asked.

"I would and you'll take 600 points of damage. But I have a better idea. I'm going to tune Sneaky Angel with C-Cup Babe to Synchro Summon something cool." Naruko said.

"A what summon?!" Mai asked.

"Just a something that would happen in few more years or so." Naruko said.

Two of her monsters disappear.

"I Synchro Summon Cella the Succubus!" Naruko said.

Cella the Succubus

Level 6

Fiend/Synchro/Effect

Dark

0/2000

A raven black hair, red eyes and blue skin Succubus with huge G-cup breasts and long tail with a stinger at the tip, appear.

"This is Synchro Monster? Not impress. Especially since she has no ATK Points." Mai said.

"True... But her special ability is what counts as she's about to show you!" Naruko said.

Cella fly towards Mai's harpies before land in front of Harpie Queen then reach her tail out before the tip of her tail suddenly opened like a blooming flower, becoming a wide funnel with a dark, forbidding hole in its center. Cella's funnel tail quickly covered Harpie Queen's head and shoulders, pinning her winged arms to her sides. The funnel closed around her, Harpie Queen muttering and kicking as Cella's powerful tail muscles began to draw her into the tube like a snake ingesting its food.

"My Harpie Queen!" Mai said in shock.

Slowly, Harpie Queen's body slid through Cella's tail. The bulge that contained Mai's queen enter through Cella's back, merging with her.

"Pretty Cool, right? Once a turn, Cella absorb any female monsters and she gain 500 ATK for each level star of the monster she absorbed." Naruko said.

"Say what?!" Mai asked.

(CtS: 0-2000)

"And now for the fun part. Cella, attack Mai directly!" Naruko said.

"As you command, Mistress." Cella said as she moan of pleasure before take flight.

"What?! How can she do this when I have monsters on the field?!" Mai asked.

"Simple, when Cella is successful summoned, she can attack you directly." Naruko said.

Cella hover over Mai and the stinger open up and cover Mai's upper body. Then a ball shape bulge travel from Cella's back and through her tail till it reach the funnel. Then the funnel flash big and a booming sound is hear from it. The funnel open and revealing mess up Mai. Mai kneel down to catch her breath.

Mai: 3900-1900

"I end my turn. You only have 1900 Life Points left. You have one chance to escape your fate. One Chance! So, make it count." Naruko said with huge smile before lick her lips.

Mai shaky got up, "Then... I better do this right now."

Mai draw a card and look at it.

'_But I better be more careful. That monster of hers can absorb one of my female monsters. I need to do something. But most monsters in my deck are females..._' Mai thought.

"I play Pot of Greed which allow me to draw two cards." Mai said before draw two more cards, '_Perfect!_'

"I sacrifice my Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Channeler to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai said.

Harpie's Pet Dragon

Level 7

Dragon/Effect

Wind

2000/2500

A great pink dragon with a black head and a collar around its neck flew onto the field. A chain that was attached to the collar, is swinging around.

"And since he's a male, your insane monster can't absorb him." Mai said.

"Cool try. But they both have equal ATK points. They'll just destroy each other." Naruko said.

"Not after playing _this,_ they won't. I play Shield & Sword. Thanks to this, all monsters' ATK and DEF points swap." Mai said.

(CtS: 'ATK' 2000/'DEF' 2000-'ATK' 2000/'DEF' 2000)

(H'sPD: 2000/2500-2500/2000)

"Now, Pet Dragon, Attack Cella! Fearsome Fire Blast!" Mai said.

Harpie's Pet Dragon unleash his fire at Cella the Succubus.

Naruko: 850-350

When the flame settle, Cella is hovering unharm.

"What?! But how...?" Mai asked.

"As long as Cella has the monster she absorbed, she can't be destroy by battle or card effect. Nice try." Naruko said with an smile.

Mai growl, "I end my turn."

(CtS: 'ATK' 2000/'DEF' 2000-'ATK' 2000/'DEF' 2000)

(H'sPD: 2500/2000-2000/2500)

"My move." Naruko said.

Naruko draw a card and look at it.

"I summon Dragon Whisper in ATK Mode." Naruko said.

Dragon Whisper

Level 2

Spellcaster/Effect

Fire

0/500

A red hair and golden dragon eyes woman with E-Cup, wearing dragon patten cloak, appeared.

"Zero ATK points? What with this monster that has no ATK points?" Mai asked.

"I warned you that you've one chance. One chance to escape your true life!" Naruko said.

"What?!" Mai asked in shock and confuse.

"You're right that she has no ATK points. But her special ability made up for it. By send one card from my hand to the Graveyard, Dragon Whisper can control a dragon type monster." Naruko said as she discard a card.

"WHAT?!" Mai said.

Dragon Whisper's eyes glow and Harpie's Pet Dragon slowly turn towards Mai.

"Now, attack your former Mistress directly!" Naruko said.

Harpie's Pet Dragon unleash his fire at Mai who scream loud as she fly back.

Mai: 1900-0

Mai land hard. Mai slowly lift her head before fall unconscious.

Naruko slowly made her way towards downed lady, "Man, Mai is a bit harder than I thought. But still, I win her body and soul. And I do believe she wished to be part of the norble... She's about to get her _wish."_

(A while later)

"A little more to the left... Right a bit... little more... PERFECT!"

Naruko jumping for joy as her A-Cup Babe and B-Cup Babe has just setted her golden throne... Who's is _MAI!_

She is laying on her back on a special metal chair and her arms were sticking straight up resting against the chair back rest with her body bent so the front of her legs were resting against the back of her arms and her body was kept in that position and bound to the chair with special black straps. She has panel gag. She wears golden latex suit.

"You're beauitful, Mai Throne. Your butt looks lovely." Naruko said as she sat on her new throne

Mai muffles as she glare at Naruko as best as she can.

"Look at the bright side, in my realm you never grow old or even die." Naruko said before yell, "Harpie Lady! Hurry up with my meal!"

Mai's Harpie Lady who's now naked and has chains on her wrists and ankles, joggle quickly before bow to Naruko and hold out the tray with Naruko's meal.

"About time. I'm starving" Naruko said as she take the tray and starts eating her meal.

"_They're just learning to be good slaves, my dear._" A voice said from the darkness.

"I know." Naruko said as she ate before she pull out a drawing of her and her female friend, "My good, kind and shy friend... Oh, how I love to hug her pretty body... with her head between my breasts."

"_Then I would suggest head back to your world, head towards the Duel Acadmeny Island and pick her up._" A voice said.

"You know what... I will." Naruko said.

(Few moments later)

Naruko just enter the chamber which looks like a big card shop with glowing cards on selves and in display cases. At the far end of the chamber, is a huge desk with papers, computer and so on. Working there is a sexy woman who wears nothing but white lab coat. She has sliver hair with red highlights, purple eyes and has I cup breasts and plump bottom.

The lady see Naruko and wave at her, "Hi Lady Naruko!"

"Good day, Isera." Naruko said as she wave back.

"Congratulation for getting your first slave." Isera said.

"Thanks and thank you for created my deck." Naruko said.

"No problem. Just grald my hard works was appreciate. That Pegasus planned to lock or burn my creations." Isera said as she on with her work.

"His lost is my gain." Naruko said with a grin before muttered, "Now, which cards should I use for my _special_ friend..."

"Finish! My masterpiece!" Isera said before she pick up her finished card and rush over towards her boss friend, "What do you think?! Could go well against Beast type deck."

"Beast... That's a perfect idea!" Naruko said before start collecting some cards for his deck before take the card Isera created, "Thanks for this new card. With her and my ace friend/monster card, I'll be able to pick up her."

"Go get her, Tigress!" Isera said before she went back to come up more cards.

"I will, Isera." Naruko said as she finish building her deck, "I most certainly will..."

(And done! What do you think? Here the list of places Naruto characters are...

Original: Shino, Kiba, Kin, Tenten and Lee

GX: Naruko(Femnaru), Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Kakashi

5D's: Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru and Choji

Zexal: Fu, Shion, Asuma and Kurenai

Arc-V: Samui, Karui, Yugito and Guren

If there's anyone you wish to add, then review or PM me and let me know. See you all really soon!)


End file.
